powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
World Merging
The power to merge a variety of worlds/planets into a singular world/form of desired design. Sub-power of Cosmic Creation and World Manipulation. Variation of Fusionism. Opposite to World Splitting. Not to be confused with Planetary Merging. Also Called *Planet Fusion/Merge/Merging *World Fusion/Merge Capabilities The user can shape a personalized plane of existence to their liking by taking and merging the aspects and qualities of other worlds ranging to controlling and converging whole realities. User can take and merge whole space-time and realities to create a new continuum with its own form of consistency, which will eventually branch out into its own into an ever expanding continuum; which according to quantum string theory goes on forever. Meaning that if tempered properly and/or given time, said universe will create its own Orrery of alternate worlds all it's own, this power allows the user to combine the qualities of said differing continuities into a singular existence either possibly creating a paradise or inferno of their choosing. Applications *Absolute Access *Dimensional Exchange *Multiverse Creation *Parallel Reality Synching *Reality Selection *Unity Force Manipulation Variations *Area Fusion Associations *Afterlife Connecting *Cosmic Creation *Cosmic Manipulation *Culmination *Fantasy Connecting *Planetary Manipulation *Reality Warping *Shortcut Access *Universal Manipulation *Universe Creation *Virtual Connecting *World Manipulation Limitations *Use of the power could cost countless lives of those living on the separate worlds *Use of the power could be dangerous to the natural placement of planetary alignments. *Users of Fusion Negation and World Splitting can ignore/undo this power. Known Users See Also Merged Reality. Known Objects * The Crisis Tower (Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) * The Divine Gate (Divine Gate) * The Combine (Sliders) * Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Unity Engines (Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Unite) * Dimension Blender (Sonic the Comic) * Planetary Annihilation Weapon (Valkyrie Crusade) Known Locations *New Earth Prime (Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) *Planet Fusion (Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall) *End of the World (Kingdom Hearts) *Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) *Land of the Lost (Land of the Lost) *Battleworld (Marvel Comics) *World of Light (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Gallery MegaMan-50-4-5-80bf2.jpg|The worlds of Mobius (Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog) and Earth 20XX (Archie Comics' Mega Man) being merged together by Sigma's Unity Engines. Monkraangjpeg.jpg|Krang (Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III) used technology he stole from the Anti-Monitor... Batmantmnt_-_crisis_tower.jpg|...to create the Crisis Tower, a device capable of merging the progenitor universes of the Ninja Turtles' and Batman's respective multiverses into New Earth Prime. Skull_Knight_Manga.jpg|After a botched attack on Femto with his Resonance Blade, the Skull Knight (Berserk) accidentally triggered a "world transformation" that merged the physical and astral planes... The_World_Transformation.png|...which is represented as a bright light embracing the planet. Soul King Bleach.png|The Soul King (Bleach) is the lynchpin that sustains the worlds. Without its power and presence, all the dimensions would collapse and merge with each other. Yhwach Darkness.png|After killing and absorbing the Soul King, Yhwach (Bleach) took its place as the lynchpin of all reality, granting him the power to merge all dimensions at will. Planet_Fusion.jpg|Planet Fusion (Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall) is the result of Lord Fuse breaking down other planets and absorbing them into one whole. Gate_to_the_Dark_(Art).png|The End of the World (Kingdom Hearts) is a composite world, composed of the many different worlds that have fallen to the Heartless. Traverse_Town_KH.png|Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts) is composed of remnants of the worlds that have fallen to darkness. Access DC Marvel.jpg|Access' (Marvel/DC Comics) mere presence in either the Marvel Universe or DC Universe will eventually merge the two into the Amalgam Universe should he remain in either one for too long. Battleworld_(Latverion)_from_Thors_Vol_1_4_001.jpg|After stealing the Beyonders' power for himself, Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) merged the remnants of several different realities of the Marvel Multiverse into a single planet, Battleworld. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Using the power of the Infinity Gems/Stones, Ultron-Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) merged the dimensions of Marvel and Capcom together. 550px-Dark_Kahn_render.jpg|Dark Kahn (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe) caused both the Mortal Kombat and DC Comics worlds to slowly merge together. SRASol2.png|The Sol Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) share a deep and important connection to Blaze's world, able to draw it to them should they be taken to another dimension... Exception.png|...which led to Blaze's world merging with Sonic's world to form a dimensional rift simply known as Exception. Dimensionblender.jpg|Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Comic) used the Dimension Blender... Mobius_merged.jpg|...to merge Mobius with the sub-atomic world of Shanazar. Galeem (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) Wave_of_Light.gif|Galeem (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) unleashing a massive wave of light that encompassed and destroyed multiple worlds... World of Light.JPG|...merging them together into the World of Light. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power